


Chicken Noodle Soup

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: Sam's feeling under the weather, but Dean knows just what will fix him right up.





	Chicken Noodle Soup

 

 

“Jesus, Dean, I’m not a kid.  I’m fine.  Really.”  Sam huffed, pushing his slightly sweaty hair out of his face as he flopped back onto the couch in the bunker.

“What did you say, Sammy?”  Dean called from the kitchen, where he bustled around, clanking pots and pans.  “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you!”

Sam grumbled under his breath, and he heard Dean laugh in the kitchen.  “That’s what I thought,” Sam murmured.

Ten minutes later, Dean wandered out of the kitchen, hands on his hips, to stare down at his mess of a younger brother: sweaty hair, flushed cheeks, too-long legs all akimbo on the couch cushions.  “Has your fever gone down?”  He asked, already knowing the answer.

Sam pouted and turned his eyes away from his brother.  “No.”

“Well,” Dean said, reaching for his brother’s legs and hefting them into his arms, “guess you’re just gonna have to chill out today then, until you’re feeling better.”  He swung Sam’s legs over and dropped them onto the couch cushions.  Sam groaned and readjusted himself so that he was laying properly on the couch, feet barely hanging over the edge. 

“I can keep working, Dean.”  Sam protested again, for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“I’m sure you could, Sam, but why, when it’s not that important?  Let me do this for you, alright?”  Dean shot him a grin.  “Besides, you love my chicken noodle soup.”

Sam couldn’t help perking up.  He did, in fact, love it.  Still, he couldn’t have Dean thinking he could just manhandle Sam around every time he started to sniffle.  He sighed, and made his voice sound reluctant when he said “I guess a bowl wouldn’t hurt.”

“Good,” Dean said, as he headed back toward the kitchen.  “It’s almost done.”

A short while later, Sam found himself with a bowl of Dean’s from-scratch chicken noodle in his lap and he took a bite so that Dean would leave him alone.  It was warm and rich and just a tad salty.  It warmed Sam’s belly and coaxed his muscles to relax.  Dean watched, satisfied, as his brother took another spoonful and closed his eyes, smiling just slightly.  “Thanks, Dean.”  Sam murmured, before he took another sip.

Dean smiled and felt a bit of the anxiety in his chest relax.  “You’re welcome, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr prompt asking for some Sammy fluff where Dean takes care of him even though Sam acts like he doesn't like it.


End file.
